Heat exchangers are typically used for dissipating heat in various fluid transport applications such as in a pipeline that transports a hot fluid or a hot gas. Such pipelines are commonly used, for example, in liquid natural gas (LNG) transport systems that are complex in structure and can extend over a large area. The operational status of the heat exchangers as well as other elements of a fluid transport system can be monitored using a variety of sensors to ensure satisfactory system performance. However, in some cases, a sensor may be absent, unavailable, or malfunctioning, thereby preventing, or handicapping an adequate performance evaluation of the fluid transport system. Understandably, an incomplete or inaccurate performance evaluation can result in various types of cost penalties to various parties.